Gemini
}} }} What!? : Mom says to get your asses out of bed or you're going to be late! : I'm leaving for work. Yasmine, you'll have to take the twins to school. : WHAT?! : : I would say it's a bit early, but after the High Priestess pounded on the door with her ham-fingers I'm surprised you don't have two in your mouth. You dressing up for school? : It's too cold to go naked, right? : If you don't have any clean clothes... Well anyway... I meant are you dressing up in costume. : Costume?...What are we, five? We didn't wear any costumes last year. What's different? : Well there's supposed to be a party tonight after school. We didn't get invited, but that doesn't really matter does it? Anyway, I hear it's a costume party, maybe some girls will be there. *He walks out of the room acting like the party isn't a big deal.* : Wait, wait. Girls? What girls? : Dunno, we'll have to get the info at school. I don't even know where it is, someone said it might be up in the hills. Though I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be a party consisting entirely of guys... Plus that senior last year... What was her name? Tracy? Whatever, the one that came to school in that bunny outfit and got suspended. That's what girls like her wear to Halloween parties. : What the hell are you two doing?! Mom says I have to drive you so hurry up! : : 'bout time. Didn't you wear that yesterday? : Probably. : Are you eating my cereal? : We were out of waffles. Deal with it. : I bought that with my own allowance. Mom said you're not supposed to eat our food that we buy ourselves! : Mom's not home. And she won't be back until late tonight. Plus I have to drive you two to school. I'm taking your food as my fee for gas. : And it's empty! You ate TWO BOWLS of MY CEREAL? : Too sugary. Let's go I have things to do today. : Heads-up. : : Let's go. : She really likes eating your food. : Whatever... Not like mom's gonna do anything about it anyway. : : The lines here are getting too long. You see that pizza line? Lunch'll be over by the time you get to the front of that... : : You guys hear about that party after school? : Lucas told me about it this morning. Who's going? : Well I guess anybody who is anybody. Sounds annoying. Popular preppy bitches with a bunch of dumb jocks. I thought you guys got invited until Mark told me that you weren't. : Did he say where it was? : Didn't care enough to ask. : Party or not I'm not going home tonight until She falls asleep. : Why don't you ever go out and do... Anything fun at all? You just sit at home. : Because going to a giant party is, like, the worst trope. It's so expected, plus it's how you get into a lot of trouble... Besides, I have fun at home, I don't have to pretend to like idiots from school. : Alright well... Whatever. : Thanks, nerd. : Hey-Aaaaugh. : Pizza? : You always seem to keep me fed. : Well I have drama next period so I gotta go. : Wait, isn't Stacy in that class with you? Check if she's going to the party tonight... : That's why I call it drama. ...I guess I'll ask around. Just for you two. : : : Hey! : Where have you been the last few days? : Family vacation. : In fall? : Where were you guys at lunch? : The same fucking place we always are? : Oh. : Why? You got anything for me? : Got an invite so some bitchin party tonight. : I was going to leave without you. : I would've secretly followed, like a guardian angel... Or a murderous stalker. : That feeds me, by the way, what's for dinner? : Did you guys not hear about the party invite? : I'm not going unless Stacy's gonna be there. : Stacy is going. Hanna is going. Alexis is going. Heard that Leena might even be there. : She said she wasn't going. : Even she won't want to miss this one. : Are you going? : I said I wanted to go this morning? What the hell else would we do tonight? : Hand out candy? : The High Priestess can deal. : Then we're all going...but you still haven't told us where this party is. : Got directions. It's up Baxter, that road that runs by the housing track. In the mountains. : That's vague. : Just let me deal with the location. You guys need to go home and get dressed. : So it does require a costume then. : It's Halloween, why wouldn't it? You know sometimes I think I'm smarter than you Lucas, cuz you ask a lotta dumb questions. : We'll be there, just make sure you have the right place. I don't wanna end up in some abandoned house again. : Oh yeah, can you gives us a ride? Our sister isn't going to be here any time soon. : I guessssssssss I could. : Lucas. Bro. I already unstrapped my skateboard. Don't be so lazy. : Guess we're skating home... : I have to pick up the booze and some weed anyway. : Grab me some cigs too, I haven't had any since you... "Went on vacation". : Yeah no freebies this time, you gotta pay up. : This is all I got. : Alright. I'll swing around your guy's house at 5:30 sharp! : Odie said he'd be here... : You going on a date with your boyfriend tonight? : Shouldn't you be out scooping up children and leading them back to your gingerbread house in the woods? : Going out. You two better hand out the candy mom bought. : How do I look? : I thought you were going to be a zombie or something. : Bro, I'm not putting on makeup...besides this was the cheapest thing I could find. Where's...? : The Priestess left with some other bitches and Odie isn't here yet. : Call him. I gotta go to the bathroom real quick. : : Hello? : Misses O'Dwyer? Is Odie there? : Oh you just missed him. Brenden is going to a study group tonight. : ...Umm... Yeah he was supposed to pick us up... Like a half hour ago. : Well he should be there in a few minutes then. Talk to you later Yuri. : Odie's gonna be here in a few minutes "Lucas". : Fuck wearing gloves, look what else I got. : More original... Kind of. That's probably Odie let's go. :